


Purple

by CartoonLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Color Blind Soulmate AU, Gen, Multiple Soulmates, and different kinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Seeing different colors means different things: red means romantic, green/blue means platonic, but what does purple mean?





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is not mine I got the idea from niniadepapa!

The boys didn't have a lot of memories from when they were younger but they had one they remembered quite clearly. It was the first time their Uncle had picked them up and it was the first color they ever saw, blue. 

Donald saw green, he already had blue. 

He later explained to them that seeing blue or green when you touched someone meant they were your platonic soulmate and how their mom was his first one. That conversation ended with all of them in tears. 

So growing up the boys saw blue, and purple but they wouldn't figure out why until later. They never told anyone they could see purple, no one but each other. No one else had mentioned being able to see it. They thought it made them weird but at least they were weird together. It would always be the three of them and they had known that since they were born. 

They didn't know how they knew it, it was just something they did. And they never cared to question why, they had each other what else was there to question? 

As they grew up they also were indescribably close, like no matter how far they went apart, which was never really that far, they always came back together. And no matter how mad they were at each other they were able to quickly get past it and go on like nothing happened.  

Their Uncle said that it was because they were triplets but they felt like it was something more than that. Something bigger. And they were determined to find out what that was. For a while that was the only thing driving them and it only served to make them closer. 

Moving into the mansion brought a lot of changes. But the most important one was that they now saw green, after touching Webby Vanderquack. It had been at different times but by the end of that day the four of them had determined they were platonic soulmates. The triplets were a little disappointed that they saw nothing when they touched Scrooge but it made sense, they would get close to him but not as close as they would to Webby.  

And no matter how close they got to her they didn't get any less close with each other. At that point they weren't expecting any less. 

The closest they would ever get to drifting apart was when Huey and Louie found out Dewey was hiding something from them. And it didn't hurt so much cause it was their Mom, it hurt cause he had kept it from them. They didn't do that. But they had forgiven him soon enough and then they were back to being the Duck Boys, only with a new mystery that they were more than determined to solve. 

Once they did they wished they didn't but then it was okay again, or as okay as it could've been. And things were getting better, Scrooge and Donald were making amends, the boys were really starting to trust Scrooge, and Donald had officially moved into the mansion. But something was up with Webby and they could feel it. 

It would be a while before she opened up but it would be a necessary step to helping her feel better. 

They were glad for that, they knew how much Lena meant to her, that she saw red when she touched her. They knew how much losing her hurt her and they hated that she had been hurt. They hated even more that it felt like there was nothing they could do to help. 

Purple was still a big mystery to them. In all the books in Scrooge's archive they had found nothing about it. There was not one record of anyone ever seeing purple. It was just a thing people knew they would never be able to see. And that sucked for those people but it sucked even more for them cause they still had no idea what seeing purple meant. 

They wouldn't until they got some help but getting help meant admitting something they had been keeping to themselves for ten years. And that wasn't an easy thing to do. But they trusted their family and trusted that they wouldn't treat them differently for it. The only thing they had to do now was actually tell them. 

But how could they start a conversation like that? It wasn't like they could just go up to them and say, 'we see purple what does that mean?' they had to have some sort of plan. That wasn't just something you brought up. And they had to wait until everyone was in the same room, they may have become a close family but they were rarely all in the same room. 

Until they were. And that was when they knew they had to say something. "So we know how seeing blue and green means you're platonic soulmates and seeing red means you're romantic ones but what does seeing purple mean?" Huey asked making the others freeze and look at him. 

"You see purple?" Webby responded confused. 

"We all do." Dewey said gesturing to him and Louie. 

It was then Donald's turn to ask a question, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

And Louie's turn to answer, "No one else had mentioned being able to see it, we thought something was wrong." 

"Not wrong," Scrooge spoke up for the first time making everyone look at him. "Just different, unique. Ae've only ever heard o' a couple o' other people bein' able ta see purple. And they were aboot as close as people could get, closer than romantic partners, closer than family members. Their bond was indescribable, there's literally no word fer it! So no there's nothin' wrong with ye yer just really really close ta each other, but ae dinnae think that's any new news." He was right, it wasn't. 

But they were glad they now had a reason for it. Or it was a reason something incredible happened, they could see a color that almost no one could see. They guessed that they should've put the dots together a lot sooner but they had had nothing to work on. The only thing that really mattered was that they had the answer now. 

They asked their Uncle more about what he knew about it, now that they knew someone who knew about seeing purple they wanted to know everything about it. And he answered all their questions, as best as he could've, and asked some of his own. He was curious about their perspective on it as well.  

He explained to them that the people who could see purple had never drifted far from each other, the legends said that they didn't want to anyway. He also said that they were able to get past any fight and whether any storm that came their way. And that as long as they were together they could do anything. 

They, in turn, explained to him how they always knew it would be the three of them, and that they had known that since they had been born. That they had always felt exceptional close to each other and were more than surprised when they didn't see blue or green when they first touched each other. They also explained that they were really happy they had that bond with each other.

And that there was no one else they'd rather have it with. 

 


End file.
